


Law and Chaos

by KiraSunshine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, apparently i can only write problematic things, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSunshine/pseuds/KiraSunshine
Summary: Sam doesn't see why everyone thinks Luke is so bad.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Law and Chaos

It started off innocently enough. Sam was finally at college and away from his overbearing, judgmental father. The constant arguments about money, responsibility, and that he was supposed to help John by taking over the family business instead of running off to “frat parties and brainwashing” as his father so tactfully put it. 

He’s really enjoying it so far, not that it’s not difficult at times (pre-law class assignments can be a real beast), but it’s so much better than where he came from that he doesn’t even mind. He’s making some friends, too. They hang out after class sometimes to work on assignments or get drinks on weekends. One time, a few of them are hanging out at a table in the courtyard and Sam catches the eye of an attractive blonde guy walking past who winks at him. 

He turns back to the group, trying not to blush, when his friend David says, “Stay away from him, he’s bad news. His name’s Luke, but people call him Lucifer because he’s the worst.” 

“He’s a jerk and a bully,” adds Zane. “He's been here for years but barely attends classes. He preys on new people who don't know him yet. I’ve heard stories from people who’ve gone out with him. Apparently he calls his bedroom ‘The Cage.’ I’m not sure if that or the Lucifer thing came first, but either way… real freak shit.”

_______________________

He honestly forgets about this Luke guy until he’s at a party a week later, standing around awkwardly holding a drink, wondering why he’s here alone when he could be back at his dorm, when someone breathes “Hey handsome,” into his ear. 

He turns to see Luke startlingly close, his eyes a pale shade of blue, with messy hair, stubble, and faint freckles that are only visible up close. 

“Uh… hi,” Sam says awkwardly, trying to ignore his heart suddenly beating faster.

Luke grins. “It’s okay, I won’t bite. What’s your name?”

“Uh, Sam.” It was two syllables but his voice still shook a little. 

“Are you always this nervous talking to people, or is it my good looks?”

Sam chuckles and looks down self consciously before meeting Luke’s eyes again. 

“No, I, uh, just haven’t seen you around at all.”

Luke smiles. “Yeah, I’m just here for fun. What about you?” 

“I’m pre-law.”

“A lawyer, wow. You must be smart, Sammy. Why are you wasting your time with these jackasses?” 

Sam’s not sure how to respond to any of that, but Luke just grins and continues. 

“Anyway, I’m Luke, but you probably already knew that judging by your look of terror.” 

“I’m not scared,” Sam protests.

“Great! What do you say we blow this stupid party and go back to my place?”

Sam hesitates a second too long and Luke laughs and says, “What did they tell you? I was gonna murder you or something?” 

“No, I just… I’m new to all this.”

“Oh, you’re a virgin!” Luke announces way too happily. 

Sam sputters and looks around to see if anyone is looking. “No! I just…” He lowers his voice, “I just don’t have... experience with men.” 

“Well don’t worry, Sammy. That’s what college is for. Get away from your shitty parents and do whatever you want.”

Sam nods mutely at that, prompting Luke to poke his shoulder and say, “Believe me, I know all about shitty dads. I think we’re gonna get along great. We understand each other, don’t we, Sammy?”

Sam looks him in the eye. “It’s Sam.” 

Luke smiles mischievously. “Okay, Sam. So is that a ‘no’ on the coming over? Do you have somebody waiting for you at home?”

His tone is slightly mocking, but it’s not like Sam had any other plans tonight, and he’s strangely drawn to this guy, so against his better judgement he asks, “So why do people call you Lucifer?”

Luke rolls his eyes. “You slap a nerd's books out of his hands a few times and people start calling you the devil.”

He smiles amiably but Sam can see a malevolence sparkle deep in his eyes. He shouldn’t be turned on by that, but… he kinda is. He decides to press on. 

“Is it true you call your bedroom ‘the cage’?” 

Luke throws his head back in a laugh. “It’s a joke, Sam. If you come over, I promise I’ll let you leave in one piece. I won’t try to murder you even a little.”

Sam can’t help smile, and Luke grabs his hand and starts pulling him towards the door. 

________________________

Turns out Luke has his own apartment, which looks completely normal when Sam walks in. He’s not sure what he expected, but he’s starting to think maybe the stories have been a little exaggerated. He turns down the drink Luke offers to pour him, though, just in case. Luke gives him a quick tour of the apartment and then they’re at his bedroom door. Luke flips the lights on and Sam doesn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly, Luke is pressing him into the doorframe, noses almost touching. 

“Ever kissed a man, Sammy?”

“It’s Sam, and no.”

Luke presses his mouth to Sam’s and starts kissing him slowly. It’s different from what he’s used to, harsher and stronger, with Luke’s stubble grazing his chin, but still enjoyable. Luke pulls back to pull Sam’s shirt off, then his own, and starts kissing him passionately, fisting Sam’s hair as he moves to suck on his neck. 

They make it to the bed, minus their pants and underwear, and Luke continues to suck on Sam’s neck and chest, grinding together until Sam's gasping that he's so hard. Luke chuckles devilishly and reaches over to squeeze some lube onto his hand and jerk Sam off while he sucks his nipples. Sam comes with a cry from overstimulation as Luke strokes him through it. Sam collapses, trying to recover his breathing, with Luke kissing his neck. Luke sits up, strokes Sam’s face, and says. “My turn, Sammy. Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” 

He pushes Sam’s legs up, Sam barely able to even move them after his orgasm, and slicks up his fingers. He works Sam open, which is a weird feeling, but not necessarily bad, and then pushes in and starts fucking him. 

It hurts a little, but Luke assures him that’s normal. It felt good sometimes, on certain strokes, and Luke cleans him up and curls up with him after, so it’s not bad for a first time experience, Sam thinks. 

(Years later, when he finally tries it with another guy, he finds out it’s not supposed to hurt, like, at all. Luke was never rough, but never particularly gentle, either.) 

He sleeps in the next morning, waking Luke and telling him he was leaving, then goes back to his dorm. He hadn’t planned on spending the night somewhere, so he showers and brushes his teeth before starting in on his latest assignments. 

He tries to focus more on school and not on the fact that he doesn’t see Luke again for two weeks. One night Luke texts him to come over, and Sam doesn’t bother asking how he got his number. 

He goes over and lets Luke fuck him again because he’s lonely, and likes being cuddled afterwards.

This happens a few more times, and then one day, he finds out that Luke got expelled after he blew up one of the professor’s cars. Everyone was talking about how they always knew that Lucifer guy was evil, and that he loved causing chaos, but Sam knew the real reason. He had mentioned that he was stressed because said professor was a shitty teacher and always assigned too much work. They tried to press charges against Luke, but he presumably fled the state because Sam never sees or hears from him again. He supposes that was Luke’s way of saying goodbye. 

He knows it’s for the best, that he was lucky Luke never tried to hurt him or do anything worse than what he did, but he still thinks about him from time to time, especially when he’s about to graduate and move on to the next phase of his life. 

He hopes he’s doing all right, and that maybe, he’s found some peace.

**Author's Note:**

> A: I don't know how to write long fanfics  
> B: Did I write this because I think the Lucifer/Luke thing is funny and also that he calls his bedroom The Cage? Perhaps...


End file.
